An example of a small molecule neuroprotectant that has found medical use and entered the market is the drug edaravone, which is used in the treatment of stroke and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. Although this compound is considered a free radical scavenger due to its ability to donate an electron, it may have other mechanisms of biochemical action as well. Small molecules that induce acute neuroprotection are rare. For example, a glial cell derived neurotrophic factor (GDNF) upregulating small molecule (named GSK812) that prevents retinal degradation has not been shown to be effective across a number of cell types. No neuroprotective Food and Drug Administration (FDA)-approved drugs exist that effectively reduce neurological damage elicited by acute oxidative stress. Drugs capable of restoring synaptic function during or after oxidative stress are urgently needed.